


theme in carnaval

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Carnaval, Day 4, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, im back with oihina fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Shouyou pulls him into the crowd, pulls him deeper into his addicting spell and Tooru can only follow gladly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	theme in carnaval

**Author's Note:**

> im back with oihina again :) of course i was going to use today's prompt to write about them in rio's carnaval. just a quick heads up, i'm brazilian but im not from rio, so i just wrote this based on my city's carnaval ?? (although i don't think there's too many differences when we are talking about street carnaval)
> 
> day 4: festival  
> enjoy the reading! (btw, this can or can't be related to the other oihina fic, it doesn't matter either way)

Tooru is surprised when Shouyou sends him a text asking if he can come to Rio on the last week of February. He’s partially confused, this fling of theirs has been going on and off for some time now – with Tooru going to Rio a couple more times since they met there and Shouyou even flying to Buenos Aires one time to meet him – but there’s never a specific date or anything, it usually happens when they have a free schedule. Either way, Tooru is excited to meet Shouyou again, so he checks his schedule with his team and happily discovers that he has around four days free.

With that, Tooru texts Shouyou back telling him that he is available and buys some plane tickets.

When Shouyou picks him up from the airport in Rio, Tooru discovers Brazil is on holiday, the streets busting with color and music, parties coming together on the streets. It’s very hot and people wander around dressed in varying stages of undress.

They stop by Shouyou’s apartment to drop Tooru’s things – since Shouyou insisted that he didn’t need to book a hotel room – and when Shouyou shoves him on the bed and climbs over him, kissing and undressing him, Tooru doesn’t question him at all, he just lets Shouyou have his way with him. They only leave the apartment again after Shouyou is done with riding him, bouncing on his cock until they both come.

Only then, Shouyou explains to him that he invited Tooru there to spend the carnaval with him. He recalls the previous year, when Pedro went with him to the streets but refused to do it again, since it wasn’t really his thing. Tooru wonders what does it say about him that he flew all the way from Argentina without even thinking about asking for the reason behind Shouyou’s text.

Finally, Shouyou gets dressed in the world’s tiniest high-waisted booty shorts and spreads golden glitter over his pecs and abs. Tooru knows – he’s completely sure – that he won’t be able to take his eyes off Shouyou for the rest of the day. And then, Shouyou insists that Tooru dress like him because, apparently, they are going outside. He also insists to put glitter on Tooru’s cheeks and, although Tooru is ready to refuse it, Shouyou pouts until he relents and smiles largely when he does, stating that he would look pretty with glitter on his face. And doesn’t that make all worth it?

They walk calmly to their destination, hand in hand with Shouyou leading the way. Tooru relishes the feel of Shouyou’s warm palm pressed against his, the feel of their fingers laced together. He takes in the city’s scenery, sunny, vibrant and full of life, several others revelers walking along with them. The growing sound of rhythmic drums and loud music is, without a doubt, engaging and Tooru finds himself getting curious and excited at the prospect of experiencing something new. But maybe that’s just because Shouyou is there to experience it with him.

When they arrive at the carnaval block, Tooru quickly realizes that it isn’t really his comfort zone. Either way, it’s really astonishing, all that people enjoying something together on the streets. An electric vehicle leads a huge crowd down the street, playing upbeat and lively songs that Tooru doesn’t recognize.

Even if he isn’t accustomed to it, though, Tooru quickly realizes as well that he doesn’t mind it too much. Not when Shouyou tugs him further into the crowd with a thrilled smile on his lips, occasionally mumbling along the songs’ lyrics with his accented portuguese. Not when Shouyou doesn’t let go of his hand not even once. And definitely not when Tooru can stare at Shouyou’s broad back or at his ass in those shorts as much as he wants, he just needs to look down.

Eventually, Shouyou stops them, seemingly satisfied with the spot they found. He approaches a street vendor and, a second later, Shouyou is pressing a cold drink to Tooru’s hand. When Tooru looks at Shouyou, he’s already drinking from his own bottle, gazing up at Tooru as if silently encouraging him to drink as well. The beverage is indulging, sweet and clearly dangerous, Tooru realizes, because it obviously contains a lot of alcohol masked by too much sugar.

As they follow the slowly moving car, Tooru lets the alcohol work its magic in his system, getting looser and swaying slightly to the beat. Shouyou, on the other hand, dances shamelessly in front of him, throwing his hands up in the air, skillfully moving his hips and grinding them against Tooru’s crotch. The sun shines high over them and beads of sweat slide down the planes of his defined back, glistening sinfully. Tooru presses a palm against the skin of Shouyou’s sweaty back, uncertain if he’s trying to push him away or tug him closer.

At that, Shouyou only looks back at him over his shoulder and smiles, lewdly biting his lower lip. And then, he grinds back harder.

Tooru circles his waist with an arm and pulls him up, pressing Shouyou’s back flush with his chest to tilt his head up, bending down a bit to kiss him. He promptly licks inside Shouyou’s mouth, hot and wet, biting Shouyou’s lower lip in a silly retaliation at his earlier provocation. Tooru thinks Shouyou chuckles against his mouth, but maybe he’s only imagining things.

They only stop kissing when they realize the people around them are moving forward again. Over the course of the day, a bunch of people approach Shouyou, only for Shouyou to quickly chat with them and then decline whatever they were proposing with a polite smile. Every time it happens, Tooru’s hand twitches with the urge to hold Shouyou’s waist possessively and kiss his skin until it bruises, but he forces himself to shove it away. Before anything else, Shouyou and he aren’t boyfriends.

As the day progresses, both Tooru and Shouyou get progressively drunker and explicitly bolder. They find other blocks to follow and buy more cheap booze from street vendors. They dance uncoordinatedly together and shout at each other’s ears to be heard over the music. And most of all, they kiss and make out, drunk and aroused, until their lips are swollen and tingling.

It quickly gets darker – or maybe that’s just their bad, alcohol-induced time perception – and by the time they are making their way back to Shouyou’s apartment, they stumble through the streets and giggle under each other arms, holding the other. Shouyou has a bisexual flag sticker plastered on his left ass cheek and it's stupidly cute and the same time that it's pure torture. (Tooru has a gay flag on his sternum and he’s very happy with it.)

Tooru is frustrated from all the edging Shouyou submitted him throughout the day so, before they reach the right building, Tooru presses Shouyou against an alley wall and kisses him, all ungraceful tongues and clashing teeth. Tooru grips hard at his waist and shoves his knee between Shouyou’s legs, pinning him against the wall. As Tooru’s nimble and starved fingers play with the hem of Shouyou’s offending shorts and push it aside to tease his balls and growing erection, Shouyou groans and whines against his mouth, the brief sounds escaping between their moving lips. He spreads his legs and accepts Tooru’s hungry touching, moaning high into the night, the sound no longer deafened by loud music and Tooru thinks he may have a new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting progressively worse lmao i'm sorry this is late
> 
> i miss carnaval so much, you have no idea,,,,, now who knows when that will happen again, since the whole thing is a huge agglomeration :(  
> look, maybe they are a bit ooc with all the drinking and making out in public (bc they are huge sports nerds) but bear with me, i just wanted to write horny oihina on carnaval
> 
> anyway, hope you liked this!  
> leave me a comment or a kudo!
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
